


Makes You Turn Around

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke's parents come to visit, and Kate and Brooke have an awkward conversation that somehow turns into the start of a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes You Turn Around

The trees swayed as a gust of wind blew, whistling madly against the thin glass of her window, and Brooke pulled on her grey hoodie. Her dorm overlooked the south side of campus, and she took a few deep breaths before pulling her hair back in a ponytail, then glanced around the room that had been her home for the past six months. She hadn't been able to decorate much, but there were a few pictures of her dads hanging on the wall, as well as dark blue curtains and some Legend of Korra fan art she'd found online. She checked the time and then rushed downstairs, full of excitement. 

The air was cold and brisk as Brooke made her way to the parking lot. Her dads showed up in the ugly green van Brooke hated and wished they'd never bought, since it looked like it came straight out of a 1970's teen movie and people would think that she had a couple of potheads for parents. 

Since being at Blackwell, though, Brooke has had to develop a thick skin. To hell with what people think, you can't please everyone. 

That's what she had to tell herself, anyway, so she wouldn't become a hermit who never stepped foot outside of her dorm. She smiled as her dads got out of the van, and her daddy, Leon, engulfed her in a hug, soon followed by her dad Aaron. She scrunched her nose up and groaned slightly even as she hugged them back. 

"I'm so glad you're here," she said softly, looking up at her dad's face. His black hair looked spiky, as if he'd fallen asleep on the drive over. He smiled down at her, his arms still on her shoulders. 

"We missed you, sweetie. Now, why don't you show us around?" 

She smiled and stepped back, nodding slightly. "There's not much to show you, but...okay. I'll give you the grand tour. The dorms are--"

She stopped talking as Kate Marsh walked out into the parking lot. She bit her lip and waved at her, just to be polite. She'd been trying to be more friendly, especially because of what had happened last semester. Brooke wasn't used to being outgoing, but she could be civil. Seeing Kate on that roof was something she'd never be able to unsee, and sometimes it scared her, because it had happened at her school. The place she was supposed to grow and learn, and be safe. She supposed it was good she was only here for a year. Because the bullies that thrived here had almost driven a girl to take her life, a girl who didn't deserve that kind of crap. 

Brooke hadn't known what to say to her. And she realized as she saw Kate walking bravely towards her, her movements stiff as if she wasn't sure she'd be welcome, that she still had no clue what to say. 

"Hi," Kate greeted, stepping closer and glancing up at her dads. Brooke stiffened, not sure what her reaction would be. "You're here visiting Brooke?" 

'Way to state the obvious, Marsh,' Brooke thought, before mentally girding herself and nodding. 

Her dad spoke. "Yes. We're Brooke's parents. I'm Aaron and this is Leon."

Brooke stayed quiet as Kate smiled. Words should be happening, now. She should be talking. 

"It's nice to you meet you. I'm Kate," Kate said, then turned to glance at Brooke. 

Brooke froze, stepping instinctively closer to her parents. She knew Kate was Christian, and in most Christian sects, homosexuality was frowned upon. They weren't in the bible belt, though, which at least was a point in their favor. Brooke's mind raced, preparing herself for the fire and brimstone speech. The utterly pointless and ignorant drivel she'd had to endure growing up, because that's what happened when you're raised by two loving parents who both happened to be of the same gender. 

She realized that she'd been internally monologuing for so long, that Kate had started to stare at her. Or maybe she'd been the one staring? 

"Uh." Was all she could say, before she opened her mouth and tried again. "Yeah, they came up to see me," she added, giving her fathers a sidelong glance and wondering why her daddy was smirking. "Haven't seen them since Christmas, so..." 

"That's great. My family came last month." 

"Oh. Did you have fun?" Brooke asked, absent-mindedly pulling at the threads of her hoodie . 

"I did. I have more pictures for my family album now. I swear Lynn has grown at least 3 inches since I saw her last." 

Brooke smiled. When was the last time she'd actually had a talk like this with Kate?

"Well, I should let you guys enjoy your visit. It was nice talking with you, Brooke. I'll see you around. I've been thinking about coming to your book club, it sounds interesting." With that, Kate gave a slight wave and walked out to the parking lot, getting in a small Toyota Prius and driving off. 

Her daddy rose an eyebrow. "She seemed nice." 

"Oh, she is," Brooke said, her tone holding some sarcasm. "Way too nice, sometimes." 

 

\----

 

The day passed by way too quickly. Brooke had said there wasn't much to see, but that was slightly inaccurate. She showed them her dorm, and the cafeteria, and the main building where classes were held, and then they drove around Arcadia Bay. 

When the sun was setting, she was situated between her dads, looking out to the ocean. The sand was soft beneath her, and she sighed, resting her head on her dad's shoulder. Aaron shifted and patted her shoulder, then grabbed her camera and took a few shots before she could stop him. 

"Dad," she complained. "What did I say about using my camera without asking me?" 

He smirked and nudged her. "I just wanted to take a picture of the sunset. This moment should be captured." 

"I'm the one going to an art school. If anything, I should take the picture," Brooke huffed. 

"Then take one of us," her daddy said, snatching the camera away from her dad and giving it to her. 

Brooke smirked and snapped a picture, feeling the warmth of family and safety and home. 

It would have been really mushy and gross if it wasn't also exactly what she needed right then. 

 

\----

 

Watching her parents drive off caused a soft sting to prick at her eyes, and she wiped them hurriedly before scoffing at herself. She only had the rest of the semester to finish, then she'd be home again, really home. Because while Blackwell was a nice school, at least as far as academics went, it never felt as safe as when she was close to her dads. They'd made the three hour trip from Portland just to see her, and that alone made her want to cry. Turning, she walked up the steps away from the parking lot and decided to go to her dorm. Lock herself in and listen to music until she fell asleep. 

That had been her plan, anyway, until she saw Kate sitting on the steps of the dorm, looking pensive. 

"Waiting for someone?" 

Kate looked up, and Brooke silently congratulated herself on the fact that she'd managed to catch the princess off guard this time. Not that this was a competition or anything. That was, admittedly, one of Brooke's more glaring faults. She got way too competitive over stupid shit sometimes. 

"Would it freak you out if I said yes, and that I was waiting for you?" 

Brooke frowned. "Freak me out? No. Make me question your sincerity? Perhaps." 

Kate stood up then, a sliver of emotion and anger slipping out from behind that perfect angel facade. Or, what Brooke had always figured was a facade. That's what she had believed when the video of that stupid Vortex party was leaked. 

And pushing Kate away, keeping her at arms length, was a hell of a lot easier than beating herself up with guilt about that fact that she'd watched that video, and had gossiped with Juliet about it. 

"Do I seem like the type who would lie?" Kate asked, tilting her head up, a slight crease forming in between her eyebrows. The moonlight reflected off her blue eyes, which were full of emotion and strength. 

"No," Brooke answered. "I guess I'm just shit at trusting people." 

"Me too," Kate said. "Your parents were really nice, by the way. They really love you, I can tell. And they make you happy. You're practically glowing, even now." 

"Shut up, I am not." 

"Yes, you are," Kate smirked, pushing off the rail near the steps and walking closer to Brooke. "You've been glowing since this morning." 

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go now." 

"Wait." 

Without thinking about it, Brooke complied. Kate looked nervous all of a sudden. "I wasn't lying about wanting to join your book club. Would you let me join?" 

"Sure. If you like sci fi and fantasy and no stupid vampire novels. Meetings are twice a month and held in my room. There's only about six of us, so--" 

"Wow. Even more exclusive than the Vortex Club," Kate said, and the joke fell flat, crashing between them like expensive china. 

Brooke's face twitched. There was so, so much she still needed to say. 'Sorry for not being there, sorry for gossiping about you, sorry for watching the video.' So many apologies to make, on behalf of herself and all the assholes in this school who thought that Kate was just some slutty poser. 

Kate's eyes were boring into hers. Brooke took a breath. "I'm sorry," she said, taking a step closer and bringing her hand up to Kate's shoulder. "I know we weren't really friends last semester, but I should have helped you out. Instead I was so far up Warren's asshole that I couldn't see anything past my own pretentiousness and--"

"It's okay," Kate said quickly. 

"You don't get it," Brooke huffed. "I was more obsessed over some stupid boy that I've already moved on from, when you tried to--" 

Brooke stopped as her hand twitched. She barely stopped herself from covering her mouth, and her eyes went wide as Kate's breath caught. 

"Kill myself," Kate finished, her voice hard. "That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" 

Brooke tried to step back, but Kate grabbed her hand. "No. You don't get to run away. Answer me." 

"Why do you want to be my friend, Kate?" Brooke asked, avoiding. 

"Because, contrary to what you might think about yourself, you'd be a good friend to have. You're honest. You're the first person besides Max who's been able to at least talk about what happened. Everyone else treats me with kid gloves, then talks behind my back. It's really not that different from before, except now it's fake smiles instead of sneers and name calling. False platitudes and comments like 'We're so glad you have you back' instead of people writing on my room slate, telling me and everyone else that I'm a huge slut. People are just as cowardly as they were before." 

A tear spilled out onto Kate's cheek, then another. Brooke waited a few seconds before awkwardly rubbing Kate's shoulder. 

"Am I doing it right?" She asked softly, stepping closer to Kate's side and feeling the warmth radiating between their bodies. "I've never really comforted anyone before."

Kate smiled slowly. "You're doing fine."

"Want to go inside? Not that I'm complaining, but it is kind of cold out here, and if we're going to be friends, you should know that I'm kind of cold blooded. Must be my cold dead heart," Brooke joked. 

Kate rolled her eyes and sniffed, then nodded. "Fine. We'll talk inside. I don't think I've ever been in your room before." 

 

\----

 

"Oh my gosh, you like Legend of Korra? That's like, my favorite show!" Kate exclaimed, her eyes roving greedily over the art in Brooke's room. 

Brooke leaned back on her bed and smiled. "Damn, it's like you have no faults whatsoever. I already feel so inadequate. I bet you're the type of friend who just bakes cookies for no reason and gives them to their enemies."

Kate stayed silent, and Brooke barked out a laugh. "You so are." 

"Maybe. But Victoria never wants my cookies. Probably because she steals Max's all the time." 

For the rest of the night, the two girls stayed up in Brooke's room, talking about books and movies and classes. About their families and their plans for after graduating from Blackwell. And it never occurred to Brooke to check the time, because everything about Kate seemed new and different. 

Brooke knew that she was the one who changed. Over the course of a day, she had learned more and grown more than she ever thought possible. And the person she had to thank for that was snoring softly and drooling on her pillow. 

"Guess you're not totally perfect then, huh, princess?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome, I'd really love to know what you think!


End file.
